Mistakes and Invitations
by ani
Summary: Vongola Decimo does not take well to disrespect of himself or his Guardians. When everybody BUT Chrome is invited, Tsuna desides to do something about it. Mukuro's smiling evilly in the background. *non-Millefiore future. vague hints of 2796.*


Disclaimer: if I owned Katekyo Hitman Reborn! do you think I'd be giving this away?

AN: this is set about 10 years in the new future - one without Millefiore and Byakuran.

* * *

Gokudera stopped straightening Lambo's tie as he heard the footsteps coming down the hallway. A quick headcount showed everyone was present and accounted for before he turned to the stairs. Everyone but Hibari watched as Tsuna came down, shrugging his shoulders, trying to settle his mantle in place. Yamamoto stood from his seat and Sasagawa stopped leaning on the wall as Tsuna stopped in the middle of them all. "Everything's ready Tenth," Gokudera said as he stepped up.

Tsuna surprised them all by turning back to the stairway. "Not yet. We're still missing someone."

And right on cue she came out of the hallway, making all seven stop and stare. She paused, briefly hiding her face behind her handbag as she started towards the stairs. Her indigo cocktail dress flowed slightly around her knees as she came down, making the iridescent threads sparkle. The Sun and the Rain both chuckled as the Lightning went "oooh." She looked up at that, stopping on the last step and showing an unadorned eye patch that was the same color of her dress, the iridescence winking from the stitching. Her hair was down for once, gently framing her face and flowing down her back. She looked more feminine than any of the Guardians had ever seen her.

That unmistakable laughter made Tsuna smirk. They all turned to the man still sitting on the steps. Their eldest just smiled as he stood, turning to his protégé and partner. "Devious," he took her hand, "cunning," leading the few steps it took to their boss, "and a public slap to the face." He smiled as he took off the Mist ring, slipping it on her finger before offering her hand to him, "Who knew I had that much of an affect on you, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna smiled and nodded towards Mukuro before taking Chrome's hand, placing it on his left arm.

"Tenth, what's going on? We each got an invite." Gokudera sputtered, trying to figure out why he wasn't told.

"Yeah Tsuna, what's up?" Yamamoto added as he stepped closer.

He turned to his men, "Yes, they went out of their way to invite you all. All but Chrome." He turned to her, his gaze softening, "But my invitation said Vongola Decimo and all his Guardians."

Mukuro smirked, "It's their own fault for forgetting her."

Yamamoto laughed as he clapped Gokudera's shoulder, "There are seven of us."

Gokudera sucked it up, green eyes going steely. "They need to be taught a lesson."

"You really don't have to do this Boss." Chrome finally spoke up.

Tsuna shook his head as he stood in front of her. "I won't let anyone hurt my friends. I hate it when they forget you Chrome. If this is what it takes then I'll gladly do it."

She blushed prettily and stepped closer, repeating what she did when they first met. "Thank you Boss," before a quick peck on the cheek.

Tsuna didn't blush as bad as she stepped back, but turning to the others made it grow a bit. Coughing slightly, everyone fell into position as they went outside.

The car ride was long and tedious, mostly Gokudera reminding Lambo what was appropriate behavior for a Guardian. Of course Lambo ignored it all. When they arrived, Tsuna made Chrome wait with him as the others filed out of the cars and checked over the security. A light tap on the window as the all clear made Tsuna turn to her, "Are you ready for this Chrome?"

She nodded as Gokudera opened the door. "Let's go… Tsuna." She almost giggled at the shock on his face. He couldn't wipe the smile off as he got out of the car. Tsuna turned, offering his hand as Chrome slid across the seat, taking his help as she stood. Turning to all the others, both of them caught Mukuro's smile as they walked into the small mansion.

Tsuna sighed softly as they were stopped in the foyer by their host, the lower boss sputtering. "Oh-oh Vongola De-Decimo! It's-it's such an honor Sir, to have y-you here to-tonight," the man with the cheesy mustache bowed lowly, ringing his hands, "But…but I'm surprised you brought a da…date with you. This-this is no place for such a lovely young lady."

His expression took on the cool, determined edge of his Dying Will. "Your invitation said to bring all of my Guardians Calvino, so I did." There were a couple of snickers behind him.

"B-But Decimo…" he kept stuttering as Tsuna lead Chrome closer to the main doors, "I-I-I I sent invitations to all your Guardians. I felt that… that a gentlemen's club is no place for a lady…"

At this Tsuna turned towards him. "And yet you invite my Lightning Guardian who is still underage," he pointed towards a waving Lambo. "We could leave if you'd like." At that they turned as one towards the door.

"No! No, forgive me! Please stay." Calvino almost yelled, waving his hands in front of his face. "Please, please wait here Vongola Decimo whilst I introduce you properly."

All Tsuna did was turn back toward the door. The others held in their chuckles - in Lambo's case giggles - until Calvino closed the doors behind them. Tsuna sighed as he put Chrome's hand back on his left arm, adding softly, "Don't worry Chrome, we won't be here long. I told Gokudera and Yamamoto that the moment Lambo does something inappropriate we're leaving."

"I don't want to ruin anyone's night." She almost whispered as she placed her left hand over his right.

Tsuna squeezed tight before letting go, "Don't worry, I told the others they could stay if they like. It's just I've got a meeting in the morning that this is probably trying to sabotage. I can't stay too long." He turned briefly, nodding at Yamamoto as the doors were opened, "Besides, it's Lambo. It'll only be an hour or two."

"Tops," Chrome giggled as Cloud, Rain and Storm walked through first. Tsuna smiled before straightening his shoulders as they walked in with Sun, Lightning and Mukuro following them.

As the night moved on, they took turns playing with the Mist ring until Lambo's first attempt at a cigar burned one of the couches to a crisp.

* * *

AN: this came about all because of Mukuro's line at the stairs. Consider this my take on how Tsuna'd treat this little issue. =D


End file.
